The Butterfly Hairpin
by randomle26
Summary: Richard, being the sweet guy he was, always thought she was beautiful, trying his best to shower her with gifts. And Raven, being the unique and distinctive girl she was, she never understood why girls got so hyper towards tiny accessories.


**AN: Here's a short, AU one shot. I hope you enjoy it. Please ignore my errors.**

* * *

_**Age 7 – The butterfly hairpin**_

"Look at little Raven!" taunted Terra, "She's stupid looking."

Raven looked up at the blonde, "Stupid i-is a mean word." Raven rubbed her legs, slightly scared at the girl.

Terra grabbed Raven's hair in her little grip, "You have funny hair! What's this?" She grabbed at the metal, cheap hair pin. It was Raven's favorite: not only did it have a purple butterfly but it was also a gift from her mom before she died.

"Give it back, Terra!"

Terra stuck her pink tongue at Raven, "What'cha gonna do? Cry?" Raven didn't know how to respond. Sadness was a _powerful_ emotion, and the adults at her foster home disliked the way she showed her emotions. Raven didn't want to upset them, so just not showing her emotions was the best way to go.

Because Raven wasn't responding, Terra continued to laugh. Terra through the butterfly pin, cackling evilly.

Raven clenched her fist. She knew she had to resist the temptation to go tackle the blonde and pummel her until her hair turned red.

"Is this yours?" asked a male voice.

Raven looked up at Dick Grayson. He was Bruce Wayne's adopted son. He was also one of the few people that didn't stare at her like she had two-heads (when she was new) because she only dressed in black and purple.

"I'm sorry?"

Dick smiled and showed me a hairpin- my hairpin- and repeats, "Is this yours?"

She blushed lightly and nodded, "How'd you find it? Terra…threw it." He chuckled at Raven, "Well she hit my head."

Even Raven giggled at that, but was suddenly reminded that she couldn't show emotions. She took the hairpin from his hand, "Thank you."

He tilted his head at her, "Are you okay?"

Raven looked at the boy, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He shrugged, "You just look sad."

She sighed, "I'm fine." Dick put his hand underneath his chin, "Well if you're fine, you won't mind if I sit with you."

* * *

_**Age 17- The flower corsage**_

Raven cascaded down the stairs in what he thought was the most beautiful black gown he'd ever seen. Raven made _everything_ look beautiful.

He had to admit that he was nervous when Raven hesitantly said yes to his prom proposal. But he was more than ecstatic now that she was standing in front of him.

Her long hair was in a French braid that lay peacefully against her back. Her shoulders were bare and beautiful. She wore that black corset gown so well. God he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Especially now.

"Hi," she murmured shyly. He smiled. Seeing a shy, nervous Raven was very rare. Hell, getting her to show any emotions in the many years he knew her was rare. But he loved her anyway.

He removed his hand from his back, "I bought you something."

Raven's eyes widened at the sight of a black rose in a plastic container. Richard smirked at Raven's smile, "I thought you might want it black. It took a while to find, but it was worth it because you look…so beautiful…tonight."

Raven smiled at him, "Am I putting it on myself?"

* * *

_**Age 22- The pearl earrings**_

"Dick, they're too expensive," Raven said when she opened the small, nicely-wrapped gift.

Dick chuckled, "They actually were half the price of the diamond ones I wanted to buy you."

She tilted her head at him, "Cute. But…I can't accept this." "Why not?" he asked.

She sighed, "It's just…I don't want you spending all your money on earrings for me." He put his finger up, wiggling it around in a scolding fashion. "It's not all my money and it's for _you_, so it's completely worth it."

"Dick…This is just….they're so beautiful. And all I bought you was that book…I just feel really guilty and-"

Dick simply cut his girlfriend off with his lips. She had momentarily forgotten what she was going to finish her sentence with when his tongue began rubbing against her mouth.

He pulled away with a smile and said, "I said don't worry. It was worth it."

* * *

_**Age 27- The diamond ring**_

Even Raven got all weak-kneed at the most romantic things. She claimed they were so overused that they sometimes lost meaning. But the romantic intent was still there.

Of course, Richard disagreed and wanted to make this night special for Raven. He stuck to the main idea that gazeboes were romantic, but added what he called a 'Raven twist' to it.

So that's why Raven and Richard were alone in a Halloween decorated gazebo (after abandoning their friends' Halloween party). It was also why an authentically-dressed Batman was kneeling in front of the sexy female version of the Phantom of the Opera.

Her eyes hadn't gone back to their normal size since she saw the ring, "Are you being serious?"

He smirked (slightly hiding his nervousness), "Why wouldn't I be?" He pushed the ring further towards her for emphasis.

Raven continued to question, "This wasn't like the time you got drunk at Toni's party and proposed to me right?"

"Raven I love you. I want to spend be with you forever, more than anything. I just….I want to have a future with you by my side. So will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Age 42- The gold necklace**_

"Happy Anniversary, Dick," Raven greeted when he woke up in the morning.

He smiled down at his loving wife, "Happy Anniversary, Rae."

She giggled lightly and leaned her head on his chest, "We've been married for 13 years, Dick." He kissed her forehead, "And every year I'm happier then the last."

She smiled up at him, "I got you something."

He groaned, "Rae I told you I don't want gifts." She shook her head, "I know. But I've been saving up all my money from the past 3 anniversaries to get you this."

He glanced at her before opening the maroon box she handed him. What could she have gotten him?

Dick opened the box to see…a small picture of him and his parents. He looked at Raven curiously. She smiled, "I know that pocket watches are really old-fashioned. But I want you to have your family close to you. So on the outside, it's a picture of your parents. On the inside, it's a picture of you and Bruce. I hope you like it."

He stared at her in awe, "I can't believe you did this." She shrugged nonchalantly, "It's no big deal."

Dick wrapped his arms around her, "Yes it is. And I love it…but not as much as I love you. So I hope you like what I got you as well."

Raven stared at the small black box. Was it another ring? Was it more earrings?

No. It was a simple gold necklace. A necklace with a heart locket.

"I know you don't like regular jewelry," he explained, "or heart-shaped jewelry. But I thought you would really like this one."

Raven pinched the locket with her thumb and index finger. Opening it, she saw a tiny picture of herself, Richard…and their baby girl, Claire.

She looked at Richard, "I love it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Even though it's a conventional piece of jewelry?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. Because- despite the cheesiness- it came from you."

Raven stared at the locket once more. She narrowed her eyebrows to the corner of the heart. She looked at Richard, "Why is there a butterfly?"

He blushed lightly, "I thought it reminded you of the hairpin you had…when you were a little girl."

She smirked knowingly, "You mean the one Terra threw at you?"

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it. **

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
